As part of the overall method to gather stability information from each partition of a CMP Server, the method to collect the data from Unisys Voyager and ClearPath partitions is different and unique. It requires reading through the application event log of the main Service Processor of the CMP Server and scanning for event entries from the Unisys Voyager and ClearPath specialized proprietary partitions. If event entries are found for a Voyager or ClearPath partition, which is being scanned, and from the timeframe that is being scanned, the event data is parsed and an appropriate event record is stored in the EventLogData table of the local Access database. This database is used to store information about the configuration of one or more CMP Servers as well as the event data. This data is periodically transmitted to a central database within central Unisys Engineering for analysis and reporting. This method focuses specifically on the collection of event data from specialized partitions, which are designated as Unisys Voyager and ClearPath partitions.
One prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,094 entitled “Apparatus For Log Data Collection And Analysis”. This prior art method is an apparatus for log data collection and analysis, which provides a history diagram to visualize program behavior and enhanced tools for analysis by utilizing part-to-part association between the history diagram and a source program. A log data collector collects log records during program execution and stores them in a storage unit. A log data analyzer retrieves and analyzes the records to find the types of program operations and their respective execution time. A diagram generator converts the result of the analysis into a history diagram and outputs it to a display unit. The apparatus further comprises an on-screen position designator and program location analyzer. When a user selects a part of the history diagram, the on-screen position designator obtains its coordinate. The program position analyzer analyzes the coordinate to find a corresponding function and its location in the source program, thus allowing the user to get a function name and line number by simply specifying a part of the history diagram. Moreover, the apparatus comprises a function designator and display position analyzer. When the user specifies a function name and its line number through the function designator, the display position analyzer calculates a corresponding position in the history diagram. Thus, the user can easily locate records of a function of interest in the history diagram.
The present invention differs from the above prior cited art in that the prior invention focuses on an apparatus, which collects data to provide a history diagram in order to visualize program behavior. It provides association between diagrams and source programs and includes a program location analyzer. Contrarily, the purpose of the present invention is to collect stability data from special proprietary systems. The method of the present invention uses existing application logs as the source for data, and stores the information in a local database, which is later sent to a central Engineering group.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,003 entitled “System For Managing Log Structured Array (LSA) Of DASDS By Managing Segment Space Availability And Reclaiming Regions Of Segments Using Garbage Collection Procedure”. This prior art method includes a Seek affinity, which is preserved in a segment oriented, cached, log structured array (LSA) of DASDs responsive to accesses dominated by sequential read and random writes of logical tracks stored in the segments. This is achieved by collecting all the write modified read active tracks and clean read active tracks (either destaged from the cache or garbage collected from the LSA) and rewriting them out to the LSA as segments into regions of contiguous segments of read active tracks. Also, all write modified read inactive tracks and clean read inactive tracks either destaged from cache or garbage collected from the LSA are collected and rewritten out to the LSA as segments into regions of contiguous segments of read inactive tracks. Garbage collection is initiated when the detected free space in a region falls below a threshold and continues until the collected segments exceed a second threshold. Alternatively, the write age of logical tracks may be used instead of read activity so as to cluster LSA DASDs into a region of segments formed from old write active logical tracks and a region of current write active logical tracks.
The present invention differs from this prior art in that the cited prior art deals with a procedure to manage the physical space of a system. This is in no way related to the method of the present invention, which is to collect stability data from specialized proprietary systems.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,360 entitled “Method For Preventing Overwriting Cache Buffer Transaction Entries Until Corresponding Log Buffer Entries Have Been Copied To Log Partition Of The Disk”. This prior art method is a method for logging transactions, which alters a file system stored on a secondary storage device. The method includes the steps of writing data to a buffer in a buffer cache and logging the transaction in a log buffer residing on a primary storage device. A flag is set for the modified buffer, which is then added to a list of modified buffers. As the log buffer becomes substantially full, its contents are copied to a log partition residing on the secondary storage device. After an abnormal system shutdown, the contents of the log partition are copied to the buffer cache in order to restore the disk filing system.
The present invention differs from this prior art in that this referenced prior art deals with preventing over-writing cache buffer transactions, including its own logging of transactions. This prior art method is in no way related to the method of the present invention of collecting stability data from specialized proprietary systems using existing application logs.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,338 entitled “Method Relating To Databases”. This prior art method is a method pertaining to databases and intended to provide reliable collection of log-information in connection with changes in the database. So-called fuzzy checkpoints are used in combination with a physiological log with the intention of enabling log-information to be collected in real time. The data-information belonging to the database is divided into smaller parts in accordance with a predetermined data-structure, where respective parts are distributed on mutually the same pages or on separate pages belonging to the database. The logical UNDO-information required for the fuzzy checkpoint is implemented through the creation of a further part (1′) on one of the pages, in the event of a change of one of the parts (1) where old data-information shall be replaced with new data-information. This further part (1′) is structurally a replica of the changed part (1). The changed part (1) includes the new data-information (A′) and the further part (1′) includes the old data-information (A).
The present invention differs from this prior art in that the referenced prior art collects information pertaining to databases and their changes. This is totally unrelated to the present inventions method of collecting stability data from specialized proprietary systems.
Yet another prior art method to which the method of the present invention generally relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,590 entitled “Method And Apparatus For Generating An Extended Finite State Machine Architecture For A Software Specification”. This prior art method is a system and apparatus for generating an extended finite state machine (EFSM) from a specification expressed as a set of data relationships. The specification is written in a specification language designed for the purpose, and is parsed in a conventional fashion. The parsed specification is used as input to the method of the invention, which comprises routines for transforming it into an EFSM including states and transitions. The EFSM thus generated is used as input to a traversal procedure, for ultimately generating validation tests to verify the operation of an implementation of the specification, with one such test being generated for each path traversed through the EFSM. The traversal of the EFSM may be carried out in a conventional fashion or by using its EFSM traversal method. The EFSM's transitions represent functions and test information, and the states represent the status of the EFSM at particular points, given the traversal of a particular path through the EFSM, i.e. the history of execution of the EFSM. Annotations are generated and correlated with the transitions, the annotations comprising value assignments, variable value partitions, input or other events, constraints on the execution of the EFSM, predicates acting as prerequisites for the traversal of their associated transitions, and test statements that will act to verify operation of the implementation when the validation tests are executed. Diagnostic function strings are generated as annotations to transitions, for outputting diagnostic statements reflecting the success or failure of the implementation upon execution of the validation tests.
The present invention differs from this prior art in that the method of the present invention has nothing to do with generating extended finite state machine architectures, as the cited prior art. The prior art method is totally unrelated to the present inventions method of collecting stability data from specialized proprietary systems.
Previous methods for collecting stability information from a multi-partition Cellular Multi-Processor (CMP) Server system were inaccurate, inconsistent, incomplete, burdensome or untimely. They typically relied on manual intervention by the client or a client representative. These methods were also biased towards systems with a Windows operating system. A means was necessary to provide a mechanism whereas relevant stability information can be collected from other types of systems, which can be part of the CMP Server, such that the data can be gathered and reported in a simple, automated, and consistent manner.
The general purpose of the software methodology described herein is to programmatically collect a set of event occurrences from specialized partitions such as Unisys Voyager and ClearPath partitions, which may be part of a CMP Server. The method harvests the information from the application event log of the CMP Server Management Information Processor (MIP), parses and interprets the data, and stores the information in a central Microsoft Access database. The data is stored in a database with similar information from all the other types of partitions that can make up a CMP Server, in the same format as the other types of partitions. This allows all of the stability data to be reported in a consistent and useful manner.